My True Mate
by Merilinel1997
Summary: When Bella Swan went to save Edward who would have thought she would meet her true mate considering she thought Edward was her mate. Edward knew she wasn't his mate, he only ever wanted her blood and lied to her. Can the Volturi heal Bella who is broken and become a better family than the Cullens ever were? Join Bella and Marcus on their journey of healing and love. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I always thought that Edward was my one true mate but when he left I knew it wasn't true and I broke.

Edward POV

I soon realised my mistake when I was in Italy, Volterra before the three kings, after all Aro can read every single thought, however I was blinded by the fact that I thought Bella was dead so I forgot about Aro's power, but as soon as he read my mind he knew what I had done and to whom. I knew Bella wasn't my true mate, alright her blood called to me but that was it. However, when I saw Alice's visions of Bella's true mate I became selfish, I wanted her for myself so I lead Bella to believe that we were mates and that I loved her, I suppose in a way I did but I was more interested in her blood. Alice helped me and my other family members never knew anything different, but as I kneel here in front of Aro I knew I had made a huge mistake and it may just cost me my life. Little did I know that Bella was rushing to save my life. As soon as Aro let my hand go I legged it as fast as I could go towards underneath the clock tower. Hopefully I could reveal myself before anyone caught up to me, however, imagine my surprise when Bella slammed into me to stop me doing just that. When this happened I knew it was all over, especially when I heard Demetri and Felix coming. Bella would meet her true mate, I would never taste her delicious smelling blood and I may lose my life for hiding Bella from a certain someone.

BPOV

As I sit here in the flash yellow Porsche next to Alice racing to Volterra I wondered what the hell I was doing.

I don't really know what I was thinking when I saw Alice in my house and she told me that he thought that I was dead and was going to the Volturi to ask for death. Now that I think about it Alice seemed to be more distressed about this than she should be. Anyway I agreed to come with her to save him, I don't really know why I agreed, I can't even bare to think his name, I was left completely broken by him and no one knew what to do with me. I suffered through nightmares of that day in the forest and I usually woke up screaming causing my dad Charlie to run into my room. I felt sorry for Charlie but I couldn't help it. I don't look great anymore, I have heavy bags under my eyes from not sleeping, I can barely eat so I'm stick thin, my hair is lank and a dull brown, my skin had a grey parlour to it and my eyes looked dead to the world.

As I come back to the present I realised we had reached Volterra and Alice was now maneuvering the car through the little streets filled with many people in red cloaks celebrating St . Marcus day as Alice told me. Suddenly she came to a stop and I saw why, two guards were making their way towards the drivers side. Alice shoved me out of the car and told me to go to the clock tower. I rushed through the streets when I saw a fountain and beyond that was the tower an underneath was Edward . I ran towards him and knocked him backwards out of the sun. I faintly heard him say no over and over again but why I didn't know why.

Marcus POV

_**Flashback 2500 years**_

**_I was finally happy after 500 years into this vampiric life. I have found a female I was willing to be happy with. It just happened to b Aro's sister who he had turned at the age of 25 just 9 years younger than myself. I may be 500 years old in vampire years but I was turned at the age of 34. I cannot actually remember much about my change but I will never forget the burning pain of the actual 3 day transformation. I also sired my brothers, Aro and Caius. I saw them on one of my many journeys and decided that we would make a good coven together that we could lead, soon after we became the Volturi kings of vampire world._**

**_I knew that Didyme wasn't my mate but she was close enough. I didn't want to wait any longer for a female companion. I knew she would be perfect and to be fair I had fallen in love with her awile ago. I asked Aro if I could have her hand in marriage as he was her brother and he gave me his blessing. I asked Didyme to marry me and she accepted, we had a big, grand wedding that the Volturi and many other covens were to attend seeing as I was one of the three kings. We were blissfully happy until one day that all changed and I would never forget it._**

**_It all started when Didyme caugt sight of the Romanian scum leaders when we destroyed their coven but left the two leaders Stefan and Vladimir with a warning. Little did I know that she was secretly planning on destroying us with their help. She had inisisted that she should come on this mission with us and against my better judgement I let her. By now we had been married for 500 years and were happy or so I thought. I had started to notice that Didyme would disappear for hours or days on end with no explanation as to where she had been when she came back. Of course I trusted her because she was supposed to be my loyal wife so I didn't ask questions until I noticed a strange scent on her that belonged to neither me or anyone in our coven. When I smelt this I knew I had to ask questions and she just told me she had been seeing some friends, I suspected that that was a lie but like a fool in love I left it._**

**_Imagine my surprise when Aro burst into my room three days later ordering me to come to the throne room. He looked furious and I ciuldn't help hut wonder what made him like that. When I got to the throne room and went inside my jaw immediately dropped to the floor, Caius was holding my wife in a death grip with looks that could kill directed straight at her. I asked what was going on and Aro told me I should ask my wife which he spat out like wife was a dirty word. I was shocked, I mean it was his sister as well but at the moment he looked like he wanted to kill her quite nastily. I asked Didmye what was going on but she refused to answer so Aro enlightened me as to what she had done. Let me tell you by the time he had nealy finished I was spitting venom and my vision had clouded red. How could my own fucking wife betray me, Aro, her own flesh and bloodmbother and the Volturi like that?! It was a disgrace that she had been sleeping with_** both _**the Romanian leaders, feeding them information about the Volturi and planning our demise. How the hell had she kept this secret? Obviously she avoided touching Aro and I suspected nothing because I had loved her, though that soon went flying out of the window. When Aro had finished I flew at Didyme, shook her, roared wih rage and destroyed her without letting her explain or deny it. If Aro had seen it in her mind then it would have been true anyway, you couldn't hide anything from him. There wasn't much left by the time I finished, I set the remains alight and stormed out of the room, Aro and Caius tried to follow but I told them to leave me alone so they did.**_

_**After that incident I shut down. I could never allow anyone close to me in case they betrayed us. From what I gathered from my brothers people our guards thought I was emotionless and depressed because**_she **_had been my mate. Ha! I knew that bitch was never my mate and I thank God that she wasn't. My pain would have been a lot worse than it was if she had been my true mate. Only Aro and Caius knew the actual truth._**

**_1500 years later after that fateful day._**

**_I sat on my throne looking apathetic as usual while another vampire was on trial when I slipped into my bond sight for a moment. Aro's and Caius' mate bonds were the glowing their true golden colour. How I envy their happiness, I still wouldn't allow anyone close to me, that would change if only I could find my own true mate, but being 2500 years into this life I wondered if I would ever find her._**

**_I was studying bonds still when I suddenly noticed a new bond forming for me. I studied it closer and saw it was a pale golden colour like a true mate bond, I realised it was pale because she hadn't been born yet. I gasped at the realization I would finally have a true mate ahd then the whole room's attention was on me. Aro grabbed my hand and saw my new bond, he couldn't have possibly looked any happier for me. He told the room of my discovery (a few years later after that day we told the guards what really happened. They were shocked but at least they knew what was wrong with me). Everyone grinned at me and Caius chuckled. I just huffed and rolled my eyes at them. I told them that she wasn't even born yet so we would have to wait._**

**_It was 482 years later than when I first saw my bond and I constantly watched it looking for any signs that she was born. Today though I finally saw saw the bond brighten to the normal glowing gold the vond should be. This to me obviously meant one thing. I ordered someone to find out the date and time. It was 13th September, midday, 1982. I told everyone to convene in the throne room and shared my news when they had. My mate had been born at_****_last..._**

_**End of flashback**_

Me and my brothers were now 3000 years old. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday. When I shared the news a celebration was held to mark the day my mate bond became the proper bond. The joy I felt when my mate was born was undescribable, the bond seemed to grow with each year that passed by. It is now 1st October, 2000 and I was sitting here bored staring at the far wall. Just earlier today we had that foolish Cullen boy here trying to get us to kill him. Why? Because apparently his mate was dead, I looked and he had no mate, I relayed this to Aro when all of sudden Cullen shot out of here. Aro roared at Demetri and Felix to go after him, obviously Cullen has been hiding something, I wonder what Aro saw in Cullen's thoughts, as he had steadily became more more raged the more he saw of Cullen's thoughts. I looked at my bonds again and gasped. According to the bond my mate was near, Aro also saw this as he gasped as well, though there seemed to be something else that Aro was feeling. It also looked like she was coming towards us. Coming down the corridor to the throne room I only heard Demetri, Felix, Cullen, who I am guessing is little Alice Cullen and I heard the footfalls and thump, thump of a human heartbeat. The doors opened and...

* * *

This is my second story on fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Reviews make me happy!

If you enjoy hermione/severus family fanfics check out my other fic Hermiones Saviour.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update but I have been busy finishing school and trying to look for a work.

I hope you enjoy this update and please review

* * *

BPOV

I stood with Edward under the clock tower in the shadows, too broken to actually say anthing to him, I feel like I am in a dream. This just doesn't seem real and I wonder when I'll wake up, though I knew that this is no dream and I am really standing with my ex. He tried to kiss and hug me but I turned away and refused.

A few minutes later which included us staring at each other with me not really taking him in and him probably wondering what was wrong with me, we heard footsteps racing towards us. I moved to stand behind him figuring that they were probably other vampires. They came into view and seemed rather angry and urgent.

"Cullen! Master Aro demands you come back!" The big, burley and tall one hissed. I could tell by the look on Edward's face he wanted to refuse but he knew he couldn't. Also if the reactions of these vampires are anything to go by Edward seemed to be in deep shit with Aro. I vaguely wondered what he had done but I was not really with it. Edward was trying to stall but I soon saw another vampire come into view. She was quite small, had those deep ruby eyes and blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her eyes flickered to me and I swear I saw pity and sadness in them. There also seemed to be a bit of happiness though I didn't know why I would make her happy, I am only a broken human after all, I wouldn't make anyone happy, the pity and sadness that I thougt I saw I could definitely expect after all that was what everyone looks at me with back home and after awhile it does get annoying

(Back in the throne room)

Jane POV

Master Aro did not look pleased with what he saw in Cullen's mind, so I wasn't surprised that he ordered Demetri and Felix after him when he fled. Aro glanced at Master Marcus like he knew something as he looked hopeful. Soon after Marcus gasped and looked happy. I heard the brothers talking and found out that Marcus' mate was near. Ever since the day the Volturi found out that Marcus had a mate we have been waiting for her to come. Aro was getting impatient waiting for Demetri and Felix so sent me after them. I soon caught up with them and found Cullen with a human girl standing behind him. I realised that this must be Marcus' mate as there was no one else near. I looked at her with pity and sadness and subtley studied her. She looked to be quite beautiful if she didn't look so haunted and broke. I guessed it was Cullen who managed to break her and mentually cursed him. I hoped that the brothers, especially Marcus and the Volturi could fix her. I myself will look forward to becoming her friend and helping to make her better. I hope Caius will hold in his scathing remarks when he realises that she is his brothers mate for everyones sake especially Marcus', I really don't think Marcus would appreciate Caius insulting his true mate after finally finding her after his 3000 year existence.

BPOV

The two male vampires looked behind them and saw the small one.

"Jane. Maybe you can persuade Cullen and the girl to come with us".

"Felix, Demetri, what seems to be the problem?" Jane asked.

"Cullen doesn't want to come with us, despite the fact he has no choice." Felix replied.

Suddenly Alice joined us out of nowhere.

"Edward, we must go, including Bella. You will only cause problems if you don't, especially with what you have done. There is no way out of it now, if we go it will end better." At the end if this speech I was wondering what they have done to incure the wrath of the Volturi king and what Alice meant by 'you have done' when she spoke to him. I still feel as if I am in a dream as we make our way to the throne room with the 3 red eyed vampires. I was thinking to myself about the conclusion I came to awhile ago about Edward and that was that he couldn't have actually loved me or maybe he did but it definitely wasn't returned, not anymore. He may have said that we are mates but if we were he wouldn't have been able to leave me like that as he would have been in pain as well, I only came with Alice because I didn't want their family to lose their son/brother especially Carlisle as Edward is his first campanion.

Considering Edward was still seemingly trying to stall I thought I should be the sensible one and moved forward towards Jane and the other two vampires. This shocked Edward out of his stance and he came to walk in front of me to protect me but I just brushed him off. I really didn't think the red eyed vampires would do anything to me when their Master wants to see us and I felt like they wouldn't do anything which sounds a bit crazy. I kept up my silence time we walked through the castle until we finally reached two massive oak doors with an gold knocker. Jane opened the doors and we walked in.


End file.
